There are a number of known systems and methods for testing the operation of fuel pumps, generally, and more particularly automotive fuel pumps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,243 discloses a portable instrument for testing the operation of a fuel system and includes a flow meter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,428 similarly discloses an automotive fuel pump testing apparatus. The apparatus of this patent is designed to test the operation of a fuel pump that is installed in, and being powered by, the automobile.
The methods and systems for testing a fuel pump in the prior art suffer from a number of limitations. These limitations include: (1) a limited number of testing factors such that only limited causes of failure of the fuel system can be tested, and (2) the inability to determine the root cause of the fuel system issues. A system and method that overcomes these, and other, limitations of the prior art would be desirable.